


The Season of Goodwill 4

by Katef



Series: The Season of Goodwill [4]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Not everyone is looking forward to the office party.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: The Season of Goodwill [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drabble Day - due 07 Dec - grinch/Grinch prompt





	The Season of Goodwill 4

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of 'The Season of Goodwill'.

Part 4: Prompt: **grinch/Grinch:**  


“Oh, man! I can’t believe that Simon should be such a party pooper! I mean, can we say ‘Grinch’ or what?” 

Blair’s disappointment was almost tangible as he sat next to an equally despondent Megan in the break room, both nursing mugs of questionable coffee as they commiserated with each other. Megan sighed as she replied, “Yeah, I know, Sandy. And Rhonda’s going to be disappointed too when she finds out he doesn’t even want to know about doing a ‘Secret Santa’ this year. It would have made the office party much more fun. That is, supposing we’re going to be able to have _any_ sort of party after all! Who’d have thought he’d have thrown a tanty like that? I was just making a suggestion!” 

“Perhaps he’ll change his mind later,” Blair replied, trying for optimism. “There must be some reason why he’s suddenly so bad-tempered,” he added thoughtfully. 

Just then the door opened to reveal Jim and Joel, both back from a visit to Records chasing up some files. 

“What’s up, Chief?” Jim asked immediately, crossing the room to rest a comforting hand on Blair’s shoulder. 

Blair looked up at him, a sad smile on his attractive face. “It’s Simon, Jim. I mean, Megs just asked him if it’d be OK to have a Secret Santa at the office party, and he nearly bit her head off! Told me to mind my own business too when I asked him if he was OK! Man, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him quite so angry for no apparent reason!” 

Joel pulled up a chair then, a speculative expression on his pleasant face. “I think I might know why, Blair, Megs,” he mused. “I know he was really looking forward to having Daryl spend Christmas Day with him this year, but this morning he told me that Joan’s changed her mind, and wants to take Daryl with her to stay at her parents’ place instead. He was really disappointed, and I’m sure Daryl will be too.” 

“Oh, man! That sucks!” Blair murmured. “Now I can understand where he’s coming from! Poor Simon. And poor Daryl!” 

“Yeah, you’re right, Chief,” Jim agreed. “But we have time yet, so perhaps he’ll change his mind once he’s cooled off a bit. And then maybe we can all work on cheering him up somehow?” 

And they all nodded in agreement. Their boss deserved some seasonal goodwill too.  



End file.
